


Is This a Weird Dream?

by LuN4T3



Series: Error the Bony Cat [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bony Cat Error, Cat Error, Fluff, Good Nightmare, Other, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuN4T3/pseuds/LuN4T3
Summary: Continuation of IPWTLT, where Error somehow meets Nightmare.
Series: Error the Bony Cat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Is This a Weird Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> IDK I just wanted to write this. Maybe there will be more?????

Nightmare blinked down at the bony cat, who appeared out of thin air, claimed his desk by flopping onto the papers, and now is acting as if everything is normal. 

After blinking several more times to determine if he is hallucinating or not, he took a closer look at it. The color of it was oddly familiar, and especially the blue lines on its cheeks reminded him of a certain someone....

“...Error?” Narrowing his eye, he cautiously reached out, letting out a hiss at the same time with the cat as it scratched him. “DoNT fU€kIng ToUCh mE, OCtoPus.” Well, it seems like it was indeed Error. How interesting. “Greetings to you too. Did that squid do this?” Nightmare asked with a raised brow bone, and the series of unintelligible furious cat noises were enough to confirm his suspicion.

He sighed with sympathy in his eye light. He gave up from trying to guess the Artist’s motives long time ago, since he was the living definition of unpredictable. Having no real emotions for him to detect just made it harder to know what hell of a thought has in his head. 

Hearing a grumble, Nightmare re-focused his eye light to Error. Barely containing a laughter at the sight of him fighting with his tail, messing up the papers under him. 

Well, the work could wait for some time. This is surely more important.


End file.
